


January 11, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell found Supergirl battling two Smallville creatures.





	January 11, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell found Supergirl battling two Smallville creatures instead of eating supper with the Kents.

THE END


End file.
